Space Cowboy
Sneaky |Tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious, Strikethrough |Abilities = This Zombie moves to the right when it hurts the Plant Hero. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = Only in the big wide sky will he find Serenity.}} Space Cowboy is a galactic legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /5 . He has the Amphibious and Strikethrough traits, and his ability moves himself to the lane to the right if it is available every time he hurts the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class': Sneaky *'Tribe': Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits': Amphibious, Strikethrough *'Ability': This Zombie moves to the right when it hurts the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity': Galactic - Legendary Card description Only in the big wide sky will he find Serenity. Strategies With Space Cowboy is best played in the leftmost lane, as he moves to the right when he hurts the plant hero. This can lead to him potentially dealing damage in every lane in a single turn before he ends up in the rightmost lane, unless the plant hero blocks one of his attacks. A good way to make him powerful is by increasing his strength, allowing him to deal lots of damage to the plant hero in a single turn. Another good way to use Space Cowboy is by giving him Deadly, either with Super Stench or by having a Toxic Waste Imp on the field, as he will be able to destroy multiple lanes of plants very easily due to him continuously moving lanes. Smoke Bomb can be used on him to not only increase his strength, but also to move him back into the leftmost lane to restart his cycle. He can also be used well with Imp Commander as he can hit the plant hero up to three times in a single turn if you have the Imp Commander on the field, potentially letting you draw up to three cards. Giving him Frenzy via Possessed or Maniacal Laugh is also a good idea, as he will most likely destroy a fragile plant hiding behind a tough Team-Up plant, move to the right lane, and then do a bonus attack. This can all happen before the plants on the right lane can even attack, leading them to possibly being destroyed themselves, repeating the cycle. Since Space Cowboy is also a pet zombie, he can be used to boost Cat Lady and can also boost other pets' strength with the help of Zookeeper. In return, they can also constantly boost Space Cowboy's strength, letting him do more damage to the plant hero. However, only Brain Freeze can do this normally. To ensure maximum damage, boost this imp's health in a way that it can withstand the plant's attack. Once the plant hero block Space Cowboy's hit, Space Cowboy will stop moving right. Try to think about the opponent's block meter charge to ensure maximum damage. You can also make a great combo with this when you have a Disco-Naut. Assuming the Space Cowboy didn't get more strength, it can keep on hitting the plant hero over and over again, without worries of the Hero blocking the attack. Against This is one of the more dangerous legendaries, due to the fact that he can hit you up to 5 times. If he is given Frenzy, he becomes even more dangerous. Hence, he must be destroyed as soon as he is played, by using cards such as Whack-a-Zombie and Toadstool. You can also play Soul Patch to prevent him from moving to the right lanes or play Whipvine to move him to the rightmost lane. Another way to stop his ability is by using Garlic. Garlic's ability of moving the Zombie to the left will nullify the Space Cowboy's ability for moving right, so the Space Cowboy can't move. You can also use a Body-Gourd to make it so the Space Cowboy can't move, because he didn't damage the plant hero. Gallery SpaceCowboyStat.jpg|Statistics Spacecowboycard.jpg|Card Trivia *He and Triple Threat are the only legendary Imp cards. **He is currently the only legendary Imp zombie, since Triple Threat is a legendary trick. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Imps Category:Pet zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Pet cards